


Perhaps

by halocentury



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non In-Depth Introspection, Non-Sexual Submission, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Past Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocentury/pseuds/halocentury
Summary: The men in Oswald's life, for good and for bad. How they all slip away, and return, one by one by one.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Jerome Valeska, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to post this on twitter but... 400 words/3 posts seemed overkill.
> 
> Random musings from the night before. Tried to make it coherent.

When he first met Jim, he quickly became besotted. The man saved his life, and the trading of favors began. Oswald thought they were in love, or at least inclined towards physical relations. Meaningful looks and aggression turned to mercy turned to secrets. 

And yet, where favours were neglected, and trust stretched thin, Oswald started working with Zsasz. A beneficial work arrangement, becoming personal. Not even in a sexual manner. Zsasz worked for him, and while he kept firm control over the underworld, he submitted to Zsasz’s control in the few off hours he did have. It was a comfort, a means for a peaceful mind.

Except there was another man, someone he first met at the GCPD. Intriguing, and not just for his riddles. It wasn’t an instant attraction, yet the more time they spent together, Ed finding and saving him, he fell for the man who understood him, who cared for him. They worked well together, they had the city at their command – until the truth came out. 

In a moment of weakness, losing the love that never was, he had one request of Zsasz.

And not too long after, Zsasz’s sympathetic kiss was symbolic of his own betrayal, lying as he rededicated his life to the Falcone name.

Order and structure failed him. Rules and civility abandoned for his latest stay at Arkham. So perhaps, indulging in madness wasn’t entirely out of the question. In its own way, it was the only way to save his mind, and mend his heart.

It was a fling, but he needed that madman. Jerome had his body, and his assets when they finally broke out, but he knew it wasn’t meant to last. Was it really a betrayal when they both knew it was going to happen?

And after the smoke from the bombs fanned out, it could almost feel like the city, and his life, restarted. His ties to Jim were flimsy but they tangled together once more. 

Zsasz mocked him with the kiss they shared long ago, and his heart ached.

Ten years passed, and he walked free. And perhaps he was always meant to walk alongside the man in green, or perhaps he was always meant to stand on the pier with Gordon.

Perhaps he still needed to get to his knees in front of Zsasz, to be still his heart.

Perhaps, he needed all of them.


End file.
